The Red Dragon
by scarredmewtwo
Summary: 100 years in the past a man named Colonel Pierre Mustang starts his journey on finding the stone to feed his need for power when he reads about a red dragon that can be created with the stone.


Ed walked into Mustang's office.

"Fullmetal, what do you want?" Ed clenched his fist.

"There was a book I read that said something about a red dragon. Mustang! Does this have something to do with the stone." Mustang turned to look out the window.

"This topic has never been brought up, but the story is still strong in our hearts."

'So, tell me the story of this Red Dragon." Mustang sighed.

"Suit yourself."

(Mustang narration)

There was once a man who was addicted to power. He was a state alchemist, and even a colonel. He was a powerful alchemist. This alchemist's name was Colonel Pierre Mustang, my Grandfather. In 1825 Pierre was ranked Colonel at age 27, and so he wanted to be on top, he wanted to have the stone. He was good friends with Nash Tringum's grandfather: Brex Tringum. Brex was researching the stone to. Pierre was the one who found out the last ingredient to the stone. When he did find out all he did was laugh. He disappeared that night, and no one heard of him for over a year.

"Master Sergeant Fury get me a carriage to Zenytyme." Fury saluted. The sky was dark and it was night. The rain pouring hard.

"Yes sir." He ran into the stables and back out. A carriage pulled up three minutes later.

"Where to Colonel sir?" The colonel stepped into the back of the carriage.

"Zenytyme." The driver nodded.

"Get ready for a bumpy ride." Pierre smiled. The driver whipped the horse, and it ran fast. The carriage tottered around, and slipped a little in the rain.

"Can you go faster, I need to get there tonight."

"Sure, but what do you need to do that's so urgent." Mustang shrugged.

"Some business with an old friend." Fury saluted, and left it at that. The drive took two hours, and those hours were bumpy. The rain pouring down harder than before.

"Zenytyme sir." Mustang stood up and walked out. The dark sky and the cobblestone road added an eerie feel.

"Master Sergeant Fury, don't plan on coming back." Fury looked confused.

"Why?" Mustang was gone. Mustang walked to a house. He rang the doorbell.

"Hello, can I help you?" A young woman opened the door. She stood there, staring at Mustang.

"C-Colonel what do you want" He stood there, the rain soaking his clothes.

"Get me Brex, Brex Tringum." She bowed.

"Of course, right away colonel." He waited for a couple minutes, and out walked a thin, sunken man with bloodshot eyes and dry shaggy hair.

"Hello Colonel." His voice was deep, but it had an odd tone to it.

"Hello Tringum, made any progress?" The man shook his head.

"No I haven't." Mustang walked inside the white house. It was dark except for the candle that Brex was holding. Mustang followed Brex into the dark library and sat down.

"So Colonel what did you want to tell me?" Brex sat down in a chair across from Mustang.

"I know it, the last ingredient." Brex's eyes widened.

"Tell me Colonel, I need to know." Mustang looked at him.

"The last ingredient is… Live humans, human flesh, lots of it." Brex's eyes widened more; he gripped his chair out of horror.

"No Colonel that has to be wrong, you must've read something wrong. It can't be." Mustang nodded.

"It is. I read Kane Marcoh's notes. He said it was true." Brex shook his head violently.

"It cant, it can't, it can't be! It mustn't be true." Mustang smiled in the darkness.

"Oh but it is." Brex slammed the table a little with his fists.

"We must stop searching for the stone, we must cease creation." Mustang laughed.

"But why? We're so close to the answer. If I find a supply of humans we can get a true stone." Brex sat there, still.

"Colonel, we can't. I can't sacrifice humans for power." Mustang grinned.

"Oh but I can. I'll make the stone, and then we'll see who has power." Brex shook with terror.

"Colonel, have you gone mad? You can't just sacrifice human flesh for power, it's not right. I can't go on, it's impossible. Please Colonel stop this, you're now just working on the devil's quest, stop this." Mustang crossed his arms, and the light flickered a bit.

"Back down, and I'll work on the stone myself. I'll gain the power, I'll be the ruler of the entire world, and I'll be god of the world." Brex stood up.

"Colonel, you've changed, now all you want is power." Mustang stood up.

"I'm not obsessed with it, it's a quest." Brex walked to the door and opened it.

"Sleep over it tonight Colonel, and tomorrow will be a new day." Brex blew on the candle; it went out. Mustang had a room in Brex's just for those days where he'd stay overnight for research.

"I need to see Carr Moogiar in the morning, can you take me there?" Brex nodded.

"I can, tell me when."

"9 in the morning." Brex walked out of the room and up the stairs to his room. Mustang walked down the dark hallway to an empty room except for a bed and a closet. It was his room in Brex's mansion. Brex's son; Pascal, was sleeping in a crib for hours now. Mustang lay on the hard mattress. The clock struck 2 AM when he finally fell asleep. The morning came soon, and as the clock struck 8:30 Mustang stood up. He walked down the hallway again. The window showed the roads. They were wet and the sky was grey. He walked toward the kitchen.

"Hello Colonel, did you sleep well?" Rima Tringum asked with a smile.

"Yes." Pascal was playing with his food.

"Colonel, did you change your mind about the stone?" Mustang sat down.

"No, I need to get to Moogiar soon." Brex went back to eating in silence.

"Oh, so early." Rima asked him.

"Yes, can you get me there, or must I walk." She smiled.

"You can take the next carriage from the end of the street, walk to there and wait. The next carriage comes at 9." Mustang saluted them, and grabbed his coat.

"I'll be off." Brex just sat there quietly. Mustang walked the cobblestone path, it was very wet and the air was cold. Mustang arrived at the end of the street at 8:57. He sighed.

"I have to wait another 3 minutes in this weather, seriously?" He sat down on a bench, and waited. He heard the carriage horses trotting.

"Where to sir?" Mustang climbed in.

"Moogiar mansion, 3454 East Forensic Rd." The carriage man saluted him.

"Sure thing Colonel." Mustang breathed in and backed his head.

"How did you know I was Colonel?" The carriage man whipped the horses so they'd go.

"You look like Pierre Mustang, so I just assumed." Mustang sat in silence until he arrived at the mansion. He paid the carriage driver.

"Thank you Colonel for your business." He saluted the driver, and walked to the door. Mustang took a deep breath in and knocked. Carr Moogiar opened it.

"Colonel what a surprise!" Mustang saluted him.

"Good to see you're still healthy, all that work with the red water must be exhausting." Moogiar opened the door so Mustang could walk inside.

"Colonel what did you want to talk to me about." Mustang sat on the couch in the foyer.

"I found the last ingredient for the stone." Moogiar stopped in his path.

"Tell me, tell me the ingredient." Mustang leaned back and rested one foot on his leg.

"Don't freak out… it's made from live humans." Moogiar looked at Mustang with wide eyes.

"No-NO! It can't be true, no it can't be!" Mustang sat there calmly.

"Oh but it is, and all we need is the red water." Moogiar looked at Mustang's bloodshot eyes, and cringed.

"Colonel, have you gone…mad?" Mustang shrugged.

"No, I just want the power that comes with the stone. I want to be god of this world." Moogiar still had wide eyes.

"But-But Colonel, no one can be god. It's not possible." Mustang chuckled.

"If I had the stone I could control who lives and dies, I could control how we live. The stone has that power." Moogiar backed a little and spoke with stutters.

"N-No C-Colonel. I can't work with you. This path to find the stone has become… The Devil's Quest." Mustang sat there still as a board with his arms crossed.

"Oh then I'll work on the stone myself, what a pity I thought you would continue research with me." Moogiar stared at Mustang.

"And complete the Devil's Quest. You think I would complete such a hellish project, just to gain power?" Mustang chuckled.

"Why not, it's been your dream since the day you heard about it." Moogiar shook his head a little with his terrified look plastered on his face.

"Not anymore, now that it's become the devil's quest I've stopped." Mustang had a disappointed look on his face.

"Too bad, I'll create the stone and get all the power myself." Moogiar started slowly walking away.

"The-the mines are open, and g-g-good luck." Then he ran to his room. Mustang sighed.

"I best be going." He left at that, and walked to the next carriage stop.

"Where to?" Mustang stepped into the carriage.

"Red Water Mines." The driver sat paralyzed for a second.

"You-you sure?" Mustang sat down.

"Yes." The driver whipped the horses and they were off. The carriage slipped in the rain, and Mustang bounced up and down a couple times here and there.

"The Red Water Mines, please climb out Colonel." Mustang walked out of the carriage and saluted the driver. Then he walked to the door of the hut, and a man stood behind the desk.

"Stop. You're not authorized here." The man was shaky and he looked afraid.

"I'm Colonel Pierre Mustang of Central City command." The man looked shocked.

"I-I-I'm sorry C-Colonel, you may go through to the mines." Mustang walked through the door on the other side of the counter, and grabbed a gas mask.

"All I need is the Red Water, and someway to transport it to central undetected so I can use the prisoners for the flesh." Mustang decided to bring about 100 humans into the mine and then transmute the stone. He walked back out.

"Hey clerk, any prison around here?" The clerk stood up.

"Y-yes Colonel, two blocks to the right."

"Thank you." He walked to the prison, and saluted the man in charge.

"I need 100 of your men, preferably on your execution list." The man sat up.

"What for?" Mustang walked to the desk, and put his palms on it.

"I need them for an experiment." The man shook his head.

"Sorry, you don't have access." Mustang sneered.

"I do, see I'm Colonel Pierre Mustang, the Blood Red Alchemist." The man pointed a finger to the prison cells.

"Colonel, they're that way, p-please forgive me." Mustang walked into the cells.

"Hello, you are being used for an experiment. You are all free from the prison." One man laughed.

"Who even are you? Are you an alchemist? If you are I know what you're using us for, the stone. We're not dumb someone's tried before, but he died along with hundred he took. You are foolish to try this." Mustang laughed.

"You don't know who I am do you? I'm Colonel Pierre Mustang the Blood Red Alchemist." Another man spoke.

"A state alchemist, watch it Kimblee, this man could kill you in a heartbeat." Kimblee laughed.

"I have a son who wants me dead anyway, so take me I won't care." Other men spoke to.

"Take me, I want to die."

"Take me to, I'd rather be part of the stone than shot." So Mustang had his 100 men, and he led them to the mine. The clerk there was sleeping. Mustang put on a gas mask. He led them to where he drew the circle.

"Just the transmutation, then I'll have the stone." He grinned. Kimblee spoke.

"If you die, it'll be your fault, and then the stone will never be complete, you'd die without fulfilling your dream." Mustang clapped his hands together.

"You foolish man, there are two others who know how to make the stone, they'll finish the job." Kimblee laughed.

"Good luck, alchemist, Blood Red Alchemist I'll see you in hell." Mustang placed his hands.

"See you then." The transmutation started. Red water circled the humans, and then formed a cylinder. The screams were heard. The red water made swirls and showed the humans were gone, they had been absorbed. Lighting strikes were seen in the water, and the air grew foggy, and there was wind. Mustang shielded himself and stayed back. The water was slowly getting smaller, and hardened. Mustang could see through the fog. The stone lay there. A couple lightning strikes here and there. The fog soon cleared completely and there stood the one and only philosopher's stone. The red stone, the power. Most of the red water was gone, and all the humans were gone, only the smell of burning flesh and she circle stayed. Mustang picked up the stone; he looked at it, grinned then laughed.

"I did it, I created it, I made the stone, the one and only philosopher's stone. I am in power I am in control." He walked out to the desk.

"C-c-colonel Mustang, what was that." Mustang rubbed the stone, it was his.

"Just a little alchemy." The clerk looked at Mustang, and eyed the stone. He did know a little about the stone but not much.

"I swear Colonel if you create the legendary Red Dragon with that, I'll kill you." The clerk whispered. Mustang walked out placing the stone into his bag in a secret compartment.

"Colonel Pierre Mustang, I've never seen you in person." A woman's voice was heard.

"Who's there?" He looked and saw a woman in a black dress, and the ouroboros tattoo on her chest. Her long hair was flowing, and she had long gloves on.

"We haven't met, but I've heard so much, and I've heard you created the stone." Mustang clenched his bag. He backed away slowly.

"W-who are you, and what's that tattoo." The woman laughed.

"My name's Lust, and this tattoo if you don't know is the mark of the homunculi." Mustang looked frightened.

"H-homunculi exist?" Lust shoot her finger at him, nearly getting his shoulder.  
"You didn't know, you foolish man." Lust retracted her finger.

"Why do you want the stone?" Lust looked confused.

"I never said anything about wanting anything." Mustang started running.

"The stone is mine, I made it, I took the 10 years of my life and devoted it to research, not you, it's my stone." Lust shot her finger once again.

"Don't run, I still need the stone!" Lust shouted, Mustang dodged her finger once again. He ran to a place far away, he ran away from Zenytyme. He had all the power he needed and more. He walked to a train station and waited for the next train to Dublith, his clothes were still damp from rain. He had his military pants on, and he had a regular white dress shirt and a trench coat, he also had his bag which was hiding the stone.

"Next train to Dublith arrives in 5 minutes on platform 4" Mustang stood up, and made his way over. He stood there with the others, and hoped no one spotted him. He walked up the stairs and sat down in a seat. A woman sat next to him, and she looked at him.

"Are you the Colonel?" Mustang's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" She laughed.

"You're pants, they've got the logo of the military, and then you've got the colonel's symbol embroidered to." He clasped his bag.

"Oh, well yes I'm the colonel." She spotted the silver chain.

"You're an alchemist?" He nodded.

"I've been a state alchemist since I was 17 years old, so 10 years now." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Itatchin Curtis, I to am an alchemist," They talked for the ride, and after 2 hours they arrived in Dublith. It was dark by the time they arrived.

"I'll see you around." Mustang shrugged.

"I guess I will to." The grassy hills were swaying slightly with the wind. It was a beautiful city and Mustang loved it.

"I have to protect the stone, no one can know I have it." He walked to an inn.

"I need to stay here for a while." The man running it put his hands on the table.

"How long?" Mustang shrugged.

"Until I feel safe to leave." The man pulled him in. He was a muscular man, and the rest were to.

"Look we need a number of nights." Mustang put his hand on the man's.

"A month, and maybe longer." The man released his grasp and showed Mustang the bill.

"that'll be 500, 567 Cenz." Mustang leaned in.

"Look, I have something I need to hide, and I'm being chased, I can't give you the money now." The man laughed.

"Then you can't stay." Mustang looked at him sternly.

"I'm a Colonel. Let me stay, just for a month." The man was angry, but agreed to it.

"If you pay at least a quarter by the end of the month you may stay." Mustang smiled.

"Agreed." The man threw him a key.

"Room 181, breakfast at 8 in the morning, take the wood stairs then to the right you'll see it." Mustang had caught the key, and made his way up to room 181. The stairs creaked as he walked. He opened the door, and inside was a small bed with white sheets and the mattress was worn out from so many people using it. There was a desk and a small closet for clothing. Mustang sighed, this was his home for the next month so he better get used to it. He lay on the bed and it creaked to. He looked under the covers and found a book.

"What's this? A book on the stone." He read it and then came a part that said:

"If an alchemist has successfully forged a stone they can create a red dragon. To create a red dragon put the finished stone in red water and a circle with a circle a heptagon and an octagon. You must then call out these words:

'Listen here listen thee. If you hear call to me. I have the stone I have the power, If you hear me call this hour. I want a dragon I want one now. Use the stone, use it well. Use the stone to appear before me, I call you, I call you my red dragon. You my dragon will not die, you have the stone to fly. You my dragon will live by my side, listen my red dragon listen and heed my call.' If you do this successfully a dragon will emerge from the circle and the stone will be it's eye. To kill off this dragon you must draw a circle on it's and repeat these words:

'You my dragon you will die, just like a little butterfly. You my dragon have my stone, and you my dragon you are alone. You lent me your power, you lent me your strength, but you did your job, now you may rest, inside the stone with the fesh. All the humans I put inside, so now fly away my butterfly, fly away into the stone. I don't need you, you will die.' The dragon will never bee seen again after these words are said so be careful."

Mustang stared at the text, and read it again. He stared and read it again. This dragon could be his power, it could help him, it could save him. He fell asleep after reading the book numerous times, and then he heard the church clock in the morning. It rang seven times and so Mustang walked down to breakfast.

"Hello Colonel, sleep well?" He nodded and yawned.

"Yes." The man nodded.

"Breakfast is on the table, take what you need." So he did, and then he walked out the door. The book was in his hand. He walked to the library, and walked inside.

"Hello, where's the alchemy floor?" She looked at him.

"Seventh floor, take the stairs to the seventh and take a right." He nodded.

"Thank you." He ran up the stairs and walked into the room. It was surprisingly loud, and chaotic. Alchemists everywhere were discussing the stone, circles, human transmutation and more. Mustang went to the help desk there.

"Get me info on the Red Dragon, now." The man looked up, and pushed his glasses on his nose again.

"That's just a legend, but I believe there are a couple books on it." Mustang looked mad.

"Make it fast, I need the info now." The man looked up again.

"Look in the section about the stone, you'll find it there." Mustang thanked him and went off. He walked to a table with a pile of books, and read through them all. He started scribbling his plan on a sheet of paper,

"A month of research, then more research in other places, after a year I'll go back to Zenytyme and create the dragon, I'll put him back into the stone and leave the stone for someone else." He liked the plan. The next month he spent researching the red water, the stone and the Dragon. He knew so much, but he feared it wasn't enough; he wanted it to be perfect, so when he checked out of the inn he took a train to Xerxes and spent a couple months there, he had about three months behind him when he traveled to Resembool and spent time at an old friend's house: the Hoenheim household. He studied there for the rest of the time, but the night before heading back to Zenytyme he ran into Lust.

"Hello Blood Red Alchemist, have you changed your mind?" He shook his head and walked on.

"No, I never will, I'll use the stone for myself." She sighed.  
"What a pity, I thought I could become just like you." He continued, but she caught up to him.  
"I want to create the Red Dragon." She stopped.

"That's a myth, no one's ever created the Red Dragon." He stopped to.

"No one's created the stone either, so how could someone create a dragon?" She shrugged.

"I know, but if you want after you have killed the dragon you can do one last deed and make me human." He looked at her, and how her face was still lit up in the darkness.

"I can't, I have to leave it for someone in the future." She sighed again.

"What a pity I was hoping to live normally." She turned and Mustang was gone. He was waiting for a train to Zenytyme, and his heart was racing, all the power was going to be his, and only his.

"Train to Zenytyme arrives in 10 minutes on platform 7." Mustang sat on a bench at platform 7. The train arrived, and Mustang climbed the stairs. He sat in a seat alone, hoping no one would sit next to him. It's been a whole year since he was in Zenytyme and since he had the stone, he's never moved it from its hiding place. The sky was dark again, and it was like the night where he arrived in Zenytyme a year ago. Mustang sat in the train, book in hand and watched the window all the way to Zenytyme. He was ready for the power of the Red Dragon. The train ride took 4 hours and Mustang had fallen asleep at the two-hour mark.

"We have arrived at Zenytyme." Mustang woke up and walked out with the rest. He ran to the mine again, not caring for the clerk. He found a place with red water and placed the stone in it, he drew an array with a star, and the ouroboros. He got the book and chanted the words.

"Listen here listen thee. If you hear call to me. I have the stone I have the power, If you hear me call this hour. I want a dragon I want one now. Use the stone, use it well. Use the stone to appear before me, I call you; I call you my red dragon. You my dragon will not die, you have the stone to fly. You my dragon will live by my side. listen my red dragon listen and heed my call." The red water came up like a spout and then started morphing; there were lightning shocks here and there. The wings spread, and then the snout formed. The feet were next. Fog blew over the dragon, and all Mustang saw was an outline of the beast. After a while her heard a roar and knew the dragon was complete.

"I did it, I created the myth, I created the red dragon." A voice was heard.

"I see it worked, well Colonel Pierre Mustang, you've done it, you've created the beast." He looked behind him, and there she was, Lust.

"What do you want, I've created the dragon, I can't make you human." Lust sighed.

"Oh but you can, using the dragon's eye, the eye is the stone remember that." Mustang looked at the beast when the fog cleared. It was red and it was big, very big. The left eye had a circle and the right had the stone. Mustang looked with wide eyes. He laughed.

"The beast has the power, it has all the power I need." Lust shot her finger again. It hit Mustang's coat.

"I need to become human, it's been my dream for years, ever since I was made." She retracted her finger.

"Why do you want to become human as a homunculi you are invincible and you have some power we don't have, why throw it all away for a human body?" She looked at him, in his eyes.

"I don't want to be feared, everyday I have to hide from everyone, they're scared of me. I want to be able to roam freely, and not have to be sent for all of Father's requests all his errands. I don't want to be known as a 'living doll' I want to be known as 'human' that is why." Mustang sighed.

"I can't help you Lust." The dragon snorted, and walked forward a couple steps.

"But why?" Mustang walked over to the dragon.

"Because the stone is mine. If you want to use it, make your own." She stood up from her spot on a barrel.

"I can't, only alchemists can forge the stone, and I'm not an alchemist." Mustang held out his hand to the dragon.

"Who created you? They must've had a stone, ask them." The dragon sniffed Mustang's hand, and then it started licking it.

"Our creator is Father, but his stone has lost too much power, way too much to perform human alchemy." Mustang touched the dragon's nose. It backed and snorted smoke from it's nostrils.

"I can't help you, you're on your own." Mustang transmuted a door to the outside.

"I see now, once you have the stone you crave power, and you see nothing else. Alchemists are foolish people to search for the stone, it only makes them go mad. I only had one wish, to become human, but Father wouldn't do it, and Mustang either. They only want the power for themselves." Lust disappeared. Mustang tried to sit on the dragon, it rejected him at first, but soon it allowed him to get on. Tringum felt his house shake, and then looked out the window to see what was going on. He saw the dragon, and the stone, then he saw Mustang.

"It couldn't be, Mustang created the myth. He's created the Red Dragon," Tringum sighed. "I thought it was impossible, the Red Dragon was a myth, but here it is standing in front of my door, taking off." Tringum waited until Mustang took off, and then he walked to Moogiar's mansion. He knocked on the door.

"Moogiar, it's me Brex." Moogiar opened the door, he looked shaken and his eyes bloodshot.

"Tringum, come in, I need to talk with you." Tringum walked in to the mansion's foyer and sat in a chair.

"Tell me Moogiar, did you hear Mustang created the stone, and now he's created the red dragon. Did you hear that?" Moogiar nodded.

"I did Tringum, I heard about it before he did, I've been researching the stone non-stop for the past year. I wanted to know if it really was created with humans, and turns out it is. Mustang did the forbidden he created the stone for power." Tringum nodded.  
"So you've heard. He wants the stone just to show that he can, but with the stone comes madness, and being power hungry comes with it to. Mustang has gone mad; he's become engulfed in the stone's power. The only way he can rid of it is destroying the stone." Moogiar looked terrified and afraid.

"He can't be stopped, the dragon will destroy everything, towns, cities, and soon the world." Tringum sat on the chair leg up and arms crossed.

"Moogiar, we need to stop him, we need to destroy the stone. If we don't everything will be lost." Moogiar nodded.

"But how? We can't just go up to him and fight." Tringum sighed.

"We make our own stone, stone against stone." Moogiar's bloodshot eyes widened in terror.

"No, we can't we'll just become like him, we'll go mad." Tringum nodded.

"That we will, but if we don't how will we stop him, I can't do the best alchemy and you can't exactly do alchemy, the stone's our only hope." Moogiar was terrified.

"We'll have to sacrifice lives, we'll do the forbidden, we'll become power-hungry madmen, just like Mustang." Tringum clenched his fist.

"It's the only way, otherwise we're useless, we must stop him." Moogiar nodded in agreement, but he was still terrified.

"I'll do it, but only to save the town, and to save ourselves." Tringum smiled.

"You chose correctly. We'll start work tomorrow."

"The humans, who'll we use." Tringum sat still.

"The same ones Mustang used, the prisoners." Moogiar nodded.  
"Ok, when tomorrow?"

"9 am, and no later." Tringum stood up.

"I best get going, remember, and don't forget we're making this stone to save the world from the dragon." Moogiar waved.

"See you in the morning." Tringum walked back home, and by the time he arrived it was dinner.

"Welcome back." Rima smiled.

"Hello." Brex sat down with the rest of his family, and ate in silence. He finished a while later and went to his bedroom. He sat there on the bed for what seemed like hours. Rima walked in.

"Rima can I tell you something?" She nodded and smiled.

"Sure." He sighed.

"I love you." He went to hug her.

"Oh Brex, I love you to." They soon fell asleep, and slept soundly till morning. Brex awoke at 8:23, and ran out the door. He made it to the mine at 8:58. Moogiar was waiting.

"We need to get the humans, the prisoners." They walked into the prison.

"Hello, what do you need alchemist, 100 people." Brex nodded.

"I need 100 of your men." The man looked confused.

"The Colonel also needed 100, what for." Moogiar shrugged.

"A small expirement." The man pointed them into the right direction.

"Just go that way, I want those men dead." Brex led Moogiar to the cells.

"We're here to take you away."

"Why? An experiment like that other alchemist? Are you creating the stone to? How many, I'll gladly go." Brex walked through.

"We need 100 men, who would come, or would you rather be shot here?" 100 men were found quickly, and they went to the mine.

"Tringum, Moogiar, are you creating a stone to?" They nodded.

"Yes, and don't disturb us." The walked in and put on gas masks. Tringum drew the circle, Moogiar led them to the center.

"You ready for this, soon we'll have the power to fight the dragon." Moogiar nodded.

"Go ahead, I'm no alchemist." Tringum put his hands on the circle.

"Here goes." The red water, made a cylinder around the prisoners, and then swirled a little making a cone on top, revealing that they're gone. The water started swirling down and formed a stone.

"Did we do it?" Brex nodded.

"We have it, we have the philosopher's stone." Moogiar looked at it.

"You can almost hear the cries of the prisoners." Brex agreed.

"Yes, now we have to find Mustang." Brex ran out, and Moogiar followed behind.

"Where would he be." The stone Brex held in his hand started glowing.

'I guess we follow the stone." They walked the whole way, over mountains, over brooks. They didn't stop for this was their goal, to find and destroy the dragon. They walked for days before arriving to a patch of tall grass, and there the stone stopped glowing. Here he was, the red dragon and the madman.

"Colonel Mustang, we know you're here, don't hide from us, we're here to destroy you." The dragon lifted it's head and Mustang walked to it's side.

"How can you stop me. You've got a plant alchemist and a regular human, how are you going to defeat the stone's ultimate form?" Brex laughed.

"We've got ourselves a stone, we sacrificed our sanity to save the world." Mustang mounted the dragon.

"Your sanity was long gone before the stone, you lost it the year I was gone, you researched the stone to see if there was a different way, but you failed. You were ready to give up when your mind snapped and all you wanted was to kill me, go ahead, kill me, but to do that you must fight me, you ready Brex Tringum, you ready for the fight to decide our fate." Tringum nodded.

"Bring it on, If it means I go to hell so be it, but if you die you'll be there to, so see you there." The dragon flew up and Mustang was on it. He shot a fireball at Brex, he blocked it with a water funnel.

"I see, you made your own stone, you wanted to save the world from destruction so you made your own stone." Brex shot the water funnel at the dragon, engulfing it.

"You noticed, I have sacrificed my old life just to get that moment of revenge. I just want my family to be safe, I want the world to be safe." Mustang shot a long chain with spikes at the end. Brex reflected it and shot it back.

"You have some fight in you. I like that, you know you're stuff." Brex laughed.

"You thought you could win that easily did you, I know you did." Mustang shot another string of fire. Brex shot water back.

"Water against fire, we'll see who wins. If you're smart you'd give up and return the stone to normal." Mustang smirked.

"And after all my work, I won't ever turn the stone back to it's normal form, for this world needs a god, and that'll be me." Brex shot some spear to the dragon's nose.

"All I need to do is get the dragon to the ground and make it unable to move, then I will have won. Then I can finish you off." The dragon moved it's wing to block the shot, but the shot went through, leaving the dragon with a hole in the wing.

"I see what you're doing now, you're bringing the dragon down to the ground so you can return the stone to normal, and then you'll kill me." Brex nodded.

"You got it. So why not have some fun with it?" Mustang shot a blaring swirl of fire. Brex blocked it and returned it. The dragon ended up with a hole in the other wing to.

"You really are persistent." Brex shot another ring of fire back.

"Your dragon is soon unable to fight, so I'll have won." Mustang ground his teeth out of anger.

"I can't be defeated that easily, I've got the ultimate stone, and the dragon, it can't be." Brex smiled. He shot another ball to the dragon's eye. The dragon flinched, but stayed afloat.

"You just don't know when to stop, if you fall I can easily kill the dragon, then you, I know the words, the book at the inn. That was mine, I left it there." Mustang looked at him and shot an arrow. Brex transformed the arrow into a sword and shot it back, aiming at the wings.

"That book, you left it there on purpose just so I could read it, you know." Brex nodded, and shot another sword.

"I wanted to see if you would do it, and sure enough you did, you created the myth." The dragon started falling, both wings had been sliced, Brex had done it, he used the devil's arts against the devil's dragon.

"I won't be defeated by you. You are a plant alchemist, you don't fight." Brex grinned and walked over to the dragon who lay helpless on the ground, he got a sword, and tainted it with the dragon's blood, then he drew a circle.

"You my dragon you will die, just like a little butterfly. You my dragon have my stone, and you my dragon you are alone. You lent me your power, you lent me your strength, but it you did your job, now you may rest, inside the stone with the rest. All the humans I put inside, so now fly away my butterfly, fly away into the stone. I don't need you, you will die." The dragon started getting smaller, the red water made a spiral around the dragon, and then it disappeared, the dragon was gone. Brex smiled.

"It's over." he walked with the stone to Mustang. Mustang stood.

"You've done your job, you may kill me." Brex started illuminating the stone, and put it to Mustang's chest.

"You're letting yourself die even with putting up a fight." Mustang nodded.

"You're allowed to kill me, I won't care. What should I do now, the dragon's gone." Brex sighed.

"As you wish Colonel Mustang, but people will wonder where the Blood-Red Alchemist is. They will make up stories, and ask people, but no one will know the truth, only me and Moogiar." Mustang nodded.

"I'll die on one condition, bury the stone and in one hundred years time about a short kid with blonde hair and a red coat will search for it to restore his brother to his body, and leave a letter in Resembool at the Elric house. In a hundred years time the boy should find it, make sure of that." Brex looked astonished.

"How do you know this." Mustang smiled.

"The dragon can do many things even tell the future." Brex touched the stone to Mustang's heart.

'See you in hell my friend, I'll miss you." Mustang grinned one last time.

"Me to, see you." Then Brex closed his eyes and when he opened them Mustang was gone, only his body remained. Brex soon ran far away from home holding the stone's Moogiar had fled from Zenytyme, living in Xerxes and he was happy, but Brex fled to Resembool, and researched alchemy with Hoenheim for the rest of his life, he was happy, and when he knew his life was about to end, he wrote a letter.

Elric,

My name is Brex Tringum. Colonel Pierre Mustang's dying wish was for you to have a Philosopher's Stone. He told me to bury it, so attached is a map.

-Brex Tringum

Grandfather of Nash Tringum

He went outside and found a spot in front of the graveyard and buried the stone. Then he laid the letter by the front step. He added a note.

"Give this to a boy who'll be born 100 years from now who's short with blonde hair and golden determined eyes, give it to him when he starts learning alchemy, it'll aid him."

Brex then found Mustang's stone and held it to his chest.

"I promised Mustang, I promised we'd see each other in hell, and I stuck to my promise." Brex let the stone glow, and then he was no more… **So here's the little story that was based off my dream, did you like it? I wanted to add something, but then I couldn't find the right wording. This is my first non-angst fanfic! **** I really like it. It took me a week to write, so sorry you followers, I will update the rest for you soon! I didn't want to make it chapters so I just wrote the story! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
